Renagade Troopers
by OJ stories
Summary: This story is about a clone named Frost who breaks his brother Rogue out of jail so they can try to find who framed him. (story on hold.)


"Rogue a traitor?" Frost thought to himself going over the report, again and again looking for something.

"It just doesn't add up... but there is no proof he is innocent!" He threw the tablet down and walked towards the cell block.

* * *

"Rogue betrayed us? And killed one of his brothers? No! It doesn't add up the evidence and report are to... fabricated. I have to find out what really happened!" Frost now stood in front of Rogue's cell.

"Stand aside troopers I need to speak with Rogue." Frost ordered.

"Yes sir!" The guards replied.

They seemed both relieved and nervous Frost's arrival. Frost deactivated the ray shield and stepped in.

"You look terrible." Frost said to Rogue who was cuffed to the table.

"Still looking better than you stiffs." he replied with a half smile "...I didn't do it Capin' I swear I'm innocent!" He said his face turning both serious and sober.

Frost drew his blaster and pointed it at Rogue. Rogue gave Frost a shocked expression but he also seemed slightly proud.

"Then prove it soldier!" Frost said then blasted his cuffs off.

Rogue chuckled then stood up.

"Sir what's going on?" One of the guards said as he rushed in.

"Stand down it's all ok." Frost said then stunned the guard.

The other guard jumped then drew his blaster but Frost was too fast. Frost had already crouched and stunned him as well.

Rogue looked at Frost "Well look at you Capin' breakin the regs' an' stunning yer own men." He said with a crooked smile and a smug tone.

"Just grab a blaster and get a move on trooper!" Frost said as he dragged the second guard into the cell.

* * *

Now running through corridors the two brothers attempting to make it to the hanger. Rogue was now wearing one of the guards armor. It was plain white and very different compared to Frost's.

Frost's helmet was primarily black with a turquoise trim around the T visor and horn. The horn however was white and untouched aside from the dirt from his battles. His helmet also had the flashlight attachments despite the fact he never really need nor used them.

Frost's breastplate was mainly turquoise with his right breast white and three black triangles in the place a phase two 212th trooper had his orange.

His right arm was white with a turquoise stripe and his left the opposite. His waist cape was black with a turquoise trim.

Frost's legs were unlike his arms both white with a turquoise stripe and both his boots black.

There was suddenly a loud thud. The blast doors shut stopping them in their tracks! Dundunduhhhh

* * *

"Now what?" Frost thought aloud.

"Follow me." Rogue said removing a grate to the ventilation duct.

Now crawling through the ventilation system.

Rogue explains to Frost. "Another good thing about this is they can't track us in here."

Frost looks back at him then stops crawling.

"Sir why'd ya stop?" Rogue asked, his voice was deep deeper than a normal clone.

"They will be expecting us at the hanger." Frost pondered trying to make a plan.

"The escape pods?" Rogue asked.

Frost shook his head. "Most likely already locked down...what we need is a pilot on the outside so we could just use the airlock."

"I...can do that...but ya need ta trust me!" Rogue said.

Frost looked at him and thought for a moment. "Okay, lets do this then."

They once again resumed crawling.

* * *

"Airlock is just ahead Rogue" Frost stressed.

Rogue appeared to be sending a signal. Frost didn't know who it was being sent to though.

There was a loud clang as the grate fell. The two clones crawled out the air ducts.

"Ok so where's the ship?" Frost asked.

"Not the plan sir." Rogue said as he opened the airlock.

Frost screamed. "Rogue! A little warning would be nice!"

"Hahaha and spoil this moment? Not a chance!" Rogue cried out.

"Your crazy Rouge! We will both die out here!" Frost yelled.

"Save your oxygen sir it won't be long" Rogue reassured.

A ship then came out of hyperspace. It used its tractor bean it sucked them onboard.

* * *

"About time!" Frost said staring at the floor

A metal foot stood in front of him, not just any metal foot a droid's foot! Frost scrambled to his feet he was on a ship filled with 'seppie' droids!

"Welcome back Sergeant Rogue" said a droid as Rogue...HUGGED HIM?!


End file.
